Passion devorante
by Sam-Elias
Summary: KYOUKAI NO KANATA. Que faire pour attirer l'attention d'Akihito Kanbara quand on s'appelle Hiromi Nase. [Akihito x Hiro'omi]


**_Hi !_**

_Il n'y a pas de catégorie mais ce n'est pas grave. Une petite idée à germée et j'ai eu envie de la poster. _[Une heure même pas, pour écrire, j'en suis fière]  
_Ce nouvel anime est une petite merveille et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit truc sur Akihito et Hiromi._

_**Note**: Catégorie instaurée! Super !_

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

**Anime **: _Kyoukai no Kanata._

**Titre/Title**_: Passion dévorante. _

**Langue/Language** :_ French._

**Pairing** : _Hiromi/Akihito._

**Rating**: _K+_

* * *

_**Passion dévorante.**_

* * *

Le vent frappe et claque.  
La journée est longue et Hiromi Nase ressasse sans cesse ses pensées sans trouver de réelles solutions. Perturbé, il rejoint la salle du club et les mains dans les poches, il a froid.  
Grimpant jusqu'au troisième étage, il pousse la planche de bois qui lui est destiné et retrouve son fantasme vivant. Fantasme qui est un peu différent de ce que l'on pourrait croire.  
Sortant ses mains de sa cachette, il s'approche de ce blond –_dos à lui_- et planque ses doigts gelés sous les bras de son ami.  
Souriant à demi de cette habitude et de ce contact, il profite un peu en agitant ses phalanges.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?**

La voix d'Akihito Kanbara raisonne dans la pièce et cette petite mélodie fait plaisir à l'ébène.

**_ Je me réchauffe. **

Soupirant le blondinet s'éloigne de son ami aux tendances étranges et s'assoit sur l'une des chaises. Autour de la table, un livre est feuilleté et la lubie du doré est de nouveau exploitée comme sujet de conversation.  
Cette obsession que porte Akihito est une bizarrerie sans précédent. Comment peut-on aimer les lunettes à ce point !? Ça n'a rien d'attrayant. Ce n'est pas beau. …C'est seulement utile. Et ce blondinet, ne peut résister à une paire de lunette, donc à Mirai Kuriyama. …Son ennemi numéro 1.

**_ Et toi, tu aimes ta sœur. C'est bien pire que moi.**

**_ Je suis seulement protecteur, espèce de pervers !**

Retirant son écharpe un peu étouffante, le noir et le blond se dévisagent. L'un fait la moue alors que l'autre croit avoir trouvé une solution à son problème.

**_ Ça n'a rien de pervers alors arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je trouve ça beau, c'est tout. Porté sur le bout du nez comme ça…, avec un livre à la main… !** _*soupir*_ **Ah…, c'est si joli… .**

Hiromi remit sur ses pieds, s'avance vers une petite étagère et fouinant dans l'un des tiroirs, il attise la curiosité de Kanbara et le sort de son rêve éveillé.

**_ Est-ce que ton « problème » fonctionne avec n'importe quelle personne !?**

**_ Bien sûr que non, seulement avec les jolies filles. …Elles sont si…, mignonnes avec des lunettes. **

**_ Et moi !?**

Se retournant qu'à demi, l'ébène se retrouve à porter des lunettes rectangulaires aux contours bleus. Sur le milieu de son nez avec un livre à la main, son comportement change et Hiromi peut presque paraitre timide avec cette moue sur le visage.  
Muet de ce changement, Akihito dévisage cette apparition divine. Mordant sur sa lèvre, c'est la première fois qu'il trouve son meilleur ami craquant.  
Première fois qu'il trouve un garçon _beau_.  
Satisfait de son effet, la moue toujours impeccablement timide et envieuse, le noiraud s'approche de la table et s'y assoit. …Tout près de ce blondin prêt à céder.

**_ Est-ce que je suis laid, moi !?** Questionne Nase.

Secouant ses pensées qui se bousculent par centaines, Kanbara essaie de se reprendre. D'oublier ses réflexions malsaines qui afflux depuis tout à l'heure mais, …c'est peine perdue. Hiromi Nase lui fait de l'effet.

**_ Re-tire ça et…, éloigne-toi. **

Un rictus se dessine sur les lèvres du noiraud et se penchant légèrement en avant pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa « victime », il souffle quelques mots qui ont l'effet d'une bombe dans le cerveau d'un blond en surchauffe.

**_ Tu aimerais bien jouer avec moi, …**_**Akihito Kanbara**_** !?**

Une pulsion. Un désir. Une libido grimpante.  
Le blond s'amourache de son meilleur ami et s'éprend de ses lèvres tentatrices. Sautant sur le visage près de lui, un baiser pressé et envieux s'enclenche.  
Des langues se rencontrent, se convoitent et s'apprécient plus que nécessaire. Des mains agrippent une veste bleue alors que d'autres s'accrochent à un visage rougit et obscène.  
Entre les jambes du noiraud, Akihito ne lâche pas sa nouvelle obsession et c'est donc naturellement qu'ils n'entendent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Là, à l'entrée du club de lecture, Mirai et Mitsuki restent bouche bée.  
Rougissantes et gênées, elles ne savent quoi faire. Le cœur battant, les deux garçons continuent de s'embrasser férocement. La rose prend donc l'initiative de se retirer sans bruit et malgré sa malchance légendaire, elle y arrive. Entrainant silencieusement son ainée à la suivre, Mitsuki se fait paresseuse et sort son cellulaire.  
Visant les deux pervers, une photo se fait et souriant malignement, elle rejoint Kuriyama à l'extérieur de la salle souillée.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se rendent compte de rien.  
Trop occupé de savourer sa victoire, Hiromi continue d'accrocher fermement ce blond et réussit même, après un temps, à prendre le dessus. Allongé sur la table, Akihito continue d'épier son meilleur ami –_maintenant sur lui_- et le trouvant toujours aussi désirable, il soupir d'impatience. Nase le fait languir, joue à un jeu fort amusant et tous les deux aussi pervertie, leurs bouches se scellent de nouveau.  
Hiromi Nase est fier de son stratagème, il avait une chance sur deux de se faire jeter. Une chance sur deux de paraitre pathétique et ridicule. …Heureusement, le penchant dévorant de Kanbara fonctionne sur sa petite personne ! La passion étrange d'Akihito est maintenant une bénédiction.

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé.**_

_880 mots, j'espère qu'ils vous ont plut !_

_Vous me dites ce que vous en pensez, d'accord! ^/^_

_**L.**_


End file.
